User interaction with electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, mobile devices, and the like.
In some circumstances, such a device has access to content or media (e.g., music, movies, television shows, etc.) via content applications installed on the device that are associated with content providers, and user interaction with such a device entails browsing and playing of the content using the content applications. Enhancing these interactions improves the user's experience with the device and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.